Una Noche Para Dos
by AngelyLove-Jiburu Maker007
Summary: Esta noche es para tú y yo. Nuestra última noche juntos antes de hacerme una Guadaña Mortal. Esta es una noche que ambos debemos de Disfrutar...SoulXMaka...Advertencia: LEMMON!...One-Shot


Wiiiii!! Primer lemmon que hago de SE. Ya que lo había prometido aquí se los dejo. Ehmm...por cierto, al terminar de leer el fic...ni siquiera se pregunten como una maldita mocosa de 14 años de edad sabe este tipo de cosa. Ignorando lo anterior espero que sea este lemmon lo mejor hecho y la cosa.

Me ha tomao 5 horas escribir todo esto así que, mejor lo subo de una vez antes de que me domine el sueño ya que son las 12 de la noche ya casi y mis padres me regañan si me paso de hora.

**Diaclamier: a mi no me pertenece SE.**

**_Advertencia: este es mi primer lemmon, así que creo que estará mal hecho áún así, este fic es para mayores de 15 o 16 años, yo que se...de acuerdo leanlo quien sea pero no culparme de trauma emocional. No del mismo que yo estoy sufriendo por esciribr esto._**

**

* * *

****-Una Noche para Dos-**

Una nueva misión se le había otorgado a Soul y Maka. Estos días los estudiantes habían estado teniendo demasiadas misiones que ya no había tiempo para descansar, estudiar o tener vacaciones. Esta clase de días eran geniales para el joven peli blanco. Odiaba estar casi todos los malditos días de su vida tirado en el sofá viendo el televisor o estar dentro del Shibusen perdiendo el tiempo estudiando que para el final esto no te servía de nada en la vida.

Shinigami-sama le había pedido a esa parejita que fuera a Nueva Zelanda, a un pueblo cerca de las montañas. Se decía que allí había una bruja o algo por el estilo y ya que ellos habían recolectado 99 almas solo les hacían falta la última y más importante.

Ambos ya iban de camino en un barco recorriendo el frió mar. Miraban hacia el atardecer, ambos en silencio.

Maka ignoraba todo en esos momentos, estaba muy sumida en sus pensamientos.

_-El tiempo se está acercando-_

Sus ojos jade reflejaban al sol que se escondía tras el cristalino mar.

_-Pronto tú y yo nos Separaremos-_

Se entristeció un poco. Sí, al conseguir el alma de la bruja se separarían ya que Soul se convertiría en una Guadaña Mortal y sería usada por Shinigami-sama. Si lo conseguían, esta sería su última misión juntos. Se preocupaba mucho por esto, no entendía que le estaba pasando. Desde que acepto convertirse en la técnico del albino siempre estuvo segura de llegar a su meta y cumplir su promesa, ¿pero ahora? Sus emociones como sentimientos le estaban engañando.

-…- soltó un suspiro cerrando los ojos.

Una pregunta giraba en su cabeza. Una simple y confusa pregunta…

_-¿Seré capaz de cumplirlo?_

Se sintió mal, ¿Qué le estaba pasando? No debía ser egoísta, tenía que recordar los deseos de su amigo. Debía de terminar con lo que alguna vez había comenzado.

El estaba sentado sobre un poste del barco, mirando fijamente a su compañera. Esta estaba algo rara, estaba seguro de ello. Desde que Shinigami-sama les dijo que debían de cumplir esta misión para que él se convirtiera en una guadaña mortal, esta se estuvo comportando de una forma extraña.

Había dos cosas de las cuales podía pensar.

Uno: se estaba preocupando de más.

Dos: esto no es nada cool.

Aunque, esto también tenía algo de lógica. Al convertirse en ello, ambos serían separados. Posiblemente era eso…no, Maka jamás pensaría en cosas tan ridículas como estas. Pero, estaba seguro de ello. Conocía a su técnica a la perfección y ella solo estaría pensando o quejando se mentalmente por el maldito frió que estaba haciendo en esos momentos. Sí, de seguro era eso.

_-Ella está más que segura que desea hacer esto más que yo-_ pensó. _–Aunque, desearía estarme equivocando por primera vez-_

--

Después de cinco horas de trayecto por fin habían llegado a ese lugar. Todo estaba cubierto por la nieve y no había mucha gente caminando por las calles.

-¿Por dónde crees que deberíamos comenzar?

-No lo sé. ¿Quieres pedirles a los aldeanos algo de información?

-Haz lo que quieras- no fue una muy buena respuesta la que recibió. Al escucharla se dio la vuelta para verle y preguntarse que diablos le estaba pasando.

-¿Qué con ese cambio de actitud?

-¿Mande?- soltó un pequeño gruñido.

-Me refiero a porqué desde que salimos del Shibusen te comportas así de rara.

-No sé de que hablas.

-No te hagas la que no sabe nada- dijo algo alterado. –Dime por que estas así o ahora porque estas enojada conmigo.

-D-deja de preocuparte por mí, recuerda que tenemos que cumplir esta misión para poder cumplir la promesa- así de fácil eran las cosas.

_-Tenía razón…Maka no estaba preocupada por eso- _pensó algo entristecido.

-Bien, comencemos a buscar en los alrededores haber si encontramos alguna pista- dijo de inmediato cambiando el tema.

-Está bien-

--

Se la pasaron todo el día buscando pistas o algo relacionado con la bruja, pero todo fue en vano. Cuando la noche cayó, ambos regresaron al pueblo y en la posada, más cercana rentaron una habitación para los dos.

-¡Awww!- bostezo la chica estirándose en la cama.

-¿Qué pasa ahora contigo?- dijo el chico sentándose a un lado.

-Esto es una desgracia, que malo que no encontramos ninguna pista acerca de la bruja.

-¿Tanto deseas encontrarla?

-Pues…- no sabía cuál iba a ser su respuesta. –Es lo mejor, eso creo yo- mintió.

El solo la miró algo asombrado. Debía dejar de hacer eso, tenía que madurar.

-Sí, yo también creo que es lo mejor- se acostó a un costado de su compañera posando sus manos detrás de su cabeza y cerrando los ojos.

Maka al escucharlo guardó silencio. Se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda al chico y abrazándose a sí misma; se repitió una y otra vez que era necesario, que todo debía acabar de una vez por todas.

-Noches, Maka…

--

Aún así fuese de día, el fuerte frió seguía en el maldito pueblo. Los chicos habían despertado desde temprano para seguir investigando. Esta vez iban a meterse al bosque. Ese lugar les había faltado de ver el día pasado ya que estaba oscureciendo pero ahora que era de mañana, era hora de investigar.

Iba seria, tratando de enfocar toda su energía para buscar el alma de la bruja. ¿Por qué se esforzaba tanto? Ni siquiera ella sabía el porqué. Por sus intenciones era posible que Soul pensará que ella ya no quería estar con este y quería terminar esto lo más rápido posible para que cada uno se fuera por su lado. No, eso era lo que ella menos deseaba pero era lo mejor, eso le dijo Soul.

Se detuvo por un momento, cerrando los ojos y soltando y gran suspiro.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto al ver a su compañera detenerse.

-SHHH- ocupaba silencio. Así se quedo cierto tiempo hasta que la sintió, el alma de la bruja muy cerca de dónde estaban.

-¡La encontré!- le llamó.

-¿Dónde?

-Cerca, muy cerca- dijo mirando hacia cierta dirección. Este le siguió también con la mirada.

-¿Estás listo, Soul?- no ocupo tener más respuesta ya que este se estaba convirtiendo en guadaña.

_-La hora ha llegado-_

Fue corriendo hacia esa dirección hasta encontrarse con esta. Sentada sobre la rama de un árbol. La bruja lucia como de unos seis años edad, esa muy pequeña. Vestía de un vestido negro hasta las rodillas, botines negros con y el sombrero peculiar de una bruja. Su pelo era azul y sus ojos negros.

-Así que aquí estabas- al escuchar esas voces la bruja se percató de su presencia.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?

-Somos los que hemos venido a exterminarte.

-¿Exterminadores?- sonrió –Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Mikage.

-¿Eh?

-¿Quieren jugar conmigo?

-No nos interesan tus juegos, lo único que queremos de ti es tú alma- dijo seria poniéndose en posición de pelea.

-¿Mi alma?

-Espero que ya estés lista para morir.

-No sé para que la quieren, pero pueden tomarla con mucho gusto- dijo alegremente.

-¿Qué?- dijo Maka confundida. Era la primera vez que tenía un enfrentamiento así. Entregar su vida sin una pelea a cambio, ¿Qué estaba pasando?

-¿No la vas a tomar?- hizo un puchero al bajar del árbol.

-Yo…-

-Bueno, si no me mataras me mataré yo- se acerco a la guadaña y se la encajo en el estomago. Le dio una sonrisa a la chica y desapareció únicamente dejando su alma.

Maka se quedo allí viendo el alma flotar mientras tanto Soul se hacía nuevamente humano.

-¿Eso fue todo?

-Eso parece…

-¡Joder¡- se quejo.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Todo, ahora tendremos que conseguir una nueva alma de bruja.

-No hay necesidad, allí esta esa frente a ti.

-¡Pero que no lo ves Maka! Conseguir eso de esta forma no es nada Cool.

Maka río un poco ante el comportamiento de su amigo.

-No seas niño y cómela- reclamó la rubia –No hagas que su búsqueda sea en vano.

-¡No lo haré!

-No me importa si no es cool o no, debes de para que puedas cumplir tú cometido y seas feliz- le dijo algo desesperada sin antes pensar sus palabras.

-¿Feliz? ¿Crees que esto me haría feliz?- le gritó.

-¡No lo sé! Pero si sé que esto lo has deseado por mucho tiempo y me haría feliz que tú la comieras y te convirtieras en una guadaña mortal- fue sincera, eso pensó.

-…- se quedo callado esta vez. Ya no quiso seguir peleando con ella y tomó el alma y se la comió.

Al pasar de su garganta a su estomago sintió un gran shock en su cuerpo.

_-Todo ha acabado…ahora todo llegó a su fin…_

--

Habían regresado a la posada. Ninguno de los dos se había dirigido palabra alguna en todo el trayecto de regreso. Maka estaba sentada en la cama, con mirada triste.

_-¿Por qué estoy triste? Debo de alegrarme de que por fin Soul se hizo en una guadaña mortal, que por fin el lograra a completar sus deseos…_

Sí, gracias a su ayuda Soul puedo cumplir su cometido y sus deseos, ¿pero que con los deseos de ella?

_-Recuerda esto Maka y que jamás se te llegué a olvidar…cuando llegué el tiempo recuerda despedir a soul con una sonrisa, ni se te ocurra…_

El sonido de una puerta abrirse la había sacado por completo de sus pensamientos. Desde que habían llegado Soul se había metido a dar una ducha al baño, y acababa de salir en ese entonces. Maka al voltear a ver a su amigo se encontró con algo, un tanto…penoso. Encontró al albino salir del baño con una toalla en el cuello, nada lo cubrió más que unos coloridos bóxers. Ante la escena que presencio no puedo evitar sonrojarse y mirar hacia otro lado de la habitación que no fuese ese.

-¿Qué te pasa ahora, Maka?- le pregunto al ver la forma en la que esta reacciono.

-…- no hubo respuesta más que puro sonrojo de su parte.

-¿…?- se confundió. Solo soltó un suspiro e ignoró todo lo que estaba pasando en esos momentos.

El chico se acercó al armario y sacó sus prendas diarias. Al escuchar el cerrar de un cierre, maka se percató de que este ya se había puesto unos pantalones y se dispuso a voltearle a ver.

-¿A dónde vas?

-A dar la vuelta, ocupo despejar mi mente.

-¿Te puedo acompañar?- dijo parándose.

-No- respondió fríamente.

-¿Soul?

-Al despejar mi mente me refiero a NO tenerte cerca y NO hablar contigo- le gritó y al salir del cuarto azotó la puerta.

Se quedo allí pasmada ante las duras palabras de su amigo. Se lo estaba esperando. Al haber obligado a su amigo en convertirse en ello, al final solo esperaría el odio de este, pero no de esa forma. Creyó que Soul si estaría feliz, pero no parece estarlo en lo absoluto.

-Soy una boba- dijo en susurro –Nunca debo de volver a hacer esto…además esta…- no quería ni pensarlo o tan siquiera pronunciarlo.

_-Esta sería la última vez que este junto a Soul…_

--

Estaba caminando en el mismo bosque de la mañana. Pateando la nieve buscando la forma de desahogarse de toda la cólera que sentía en esos momentos. No debía de estar enojado con ella, si no con el mismo. Por idiota le gritó, por idiota le hirió, por idiota le hizo caso. Debía de superarlo y admitirlo de una vez…no quería…no quería…

-No quiero separarme de ti, Maka…

Tan fácil fue decirlo en ese momento, más fácil que decirlo frente a ella. ¿Cómo podría demostrarle todo su afecto? ¿Cómo podía decirle que el la quería más que una amiga, que un camarada? También, tenía que darse cuenta de que la rubia solo lo quería como un amigo, camarada en batalla; solo eso. Tenía que superarlo y ya que esta sería la última vez que se verían, tenía que comenzar a olvidarlo, olvidar TODO.

-Mi último día a su lado…mi última "noche" con ella…

Noche, sí ya era de noche. Varios pensamientos inhumanos llegaron a su mente de un momento a otro, haciendo que una gran sonrisa se posará sobre sus labios. Su última noche juntos, debía de aprovecharla al máximo.

--

Ya se había acomodado en la cama, tapada hasta el tope con la sabana que apenas pocos cabellos de esta se podían ver. No podía dormirse, todo esto le estaba afectando y mucho. ¿Cuáles eran sus sentimientos en esos momentos?

¿Odio?... ¿Rencor?... ¿Preocupación?... ¿Miedo? ¿Tristeza?... ¿Soledad?

Para resumirlo, todo eso era lo que sentía.

Odio…sentía odio a sí misma por dejarle ir así de fácil.

Rencor…por no poder pensar todo lo que dijo antes de hablar.

Preocupación…de que su amigo la odie por el resto de su vida.

Miedo…a perderlo para siempre el iba a ser su único y mejor amigo de toda la vida.

Tristeza…no sabía cómo poder despedirle, no iba a ser capaz de sonreírle en esos momentos.

Soledad…era lo peor. Ese sentimiento se lo había quitado el chico, pero al perderlo eso regresaría. Cuando su madre se divorcio de su padre ella se quedo sola. Kami había ido a una misión alrededor del mundo y Spirt, era como siempre un maldito mujeriego. ¿Cuál fue su razón para entrar al Shibusen? Para tener amigos, para no volver a sentir la soledad. No quería que la oscuridad regresase a su corazón. Era de lo peor, solo una maldita chica egoísta.

Se sintió mal de un momento a otro, quería llorar…como nunca lo había hecho en toda su vida, como una niñita. Debía de encontrar una forma de desahogarse, pero esta no era una muy buena. Se sentó en la cama, aventando al suelo las sabanas que la estaba cubriendo. Se acerco al armario y sacó ciertas prendas y una toalla. Estaba tan desesperada que su única opción por el momento era darse una ducha de agua caliente. Eso la calmaría y aparte le quitaría el frío.

--

Al llegar a la posada no había nadie allí adentro. La habitación estaba completamente vacía más que había varias sabanas tiradas en el piso. Se pregunto por un momento en dónde se encontraba su amiga, hasta que escucho las llaves del agua cerrarse. Ahora ya sabía dónde se encontraba, estaba tomando una ducha. Sonrió de oreja a oreja. Se quedo parado allí, frente a la puerta del baño esperando a que esta saliera de él.

No tardó mucho, a los pocos segundos que llevaba allí la puerta se abrió sacando una gran nube de vapor. Si que se había bañado con agua caliente. Un pequeño cuerpo blanco salió entre el vapor. Tenía una toalla enredada al cuerpo, eso nos daba a entender que NO traía nada puesto debajo de ella. Estaba completamente desnuda, bueno, lo estaría cuando la despojara de esta.

Al salir por completo del baño, lo primero que vio fue una sombra negra. Se asusto un momento pero después se percató de que era su amigo Soul.

-¿Hace cuanto llegaste?

-Acabo de- sonrió.

-¿Qué pasa contigo? ¿Por qué tan feliz?- cuestionó la rubia cerrando la puerta del baño detrás suyo. El albino sonrió más.

_-Vaya, al final de cuentas no era tan plana-_

Maka se quedo mirándole un momento hasta que recordó algo muy importante que a la vez era algo incomodo…

-¡PERVERTIDO!- gritó tratando de hacerle uno de sus famosos Maka-Chop con una enciclopedia gigante, pero esta le detuvo con ambas manos las muñecas y la pego contra la pared. Esta soltó el libro. Al dejarlo caer, Soul apego sus muñecas junto su cabeza y el no le quitaba la vista al pequeño cuerpo que él en esos momentos estaba queriendo dominar.

-¿Qué sucede contigo?- forcejeo por un momento -¿Qué tratas de hacer?

-…- no respondió más que solo se acercó al rostro de la rubia quedando justo frente al de ella.

-¡Soul! Compórtate, esto no es nada…- cada vez su voz se fue debilitando por la cercanía de este con ella.

-Esto es más cool de lo que crees, Maka.

-¡No lo es!- giró su rostro para evitar que este se atreviera a besarle. Para que le chica le mirara, soltó por un momento una de sus muñecas, juntándolas ambas arriba de la cabeza de Albarn con una sola mano y con la otra tomando la de su mentón.

-No hagas eso- le reclamó –No te das cuenta de lo que quiero hacer.

Ese chico sonaba raro, no como Soul.

-¡No!- lloró.

Sin más darle rienda a la cosa, la beso. La chica tenía los ojos sumamente abiertos como platos. Estaba forcejeando, no deseaba eso en esos momentos. Soul era solo un amigo, era solo eso…

-…- cuando el albino se separo de esta ella se quedo completamente callada. Le había besado, había robado su primer beso ese bastardo, ¿y que era lo que sentía ahora? Nada. Solo un inmenso placer y…ganas de hacer cosas.

-Soul- musitó. Este la miro por última vez antes de volverla a besar, soltándola del agarre anterior. Este fue más apasionado que el anterior, más largo y duradero. Maka, al sentir libre sus manos, las pasó por detrás del cuello de Evans y lo abrazó, acercándolo más a su cuerpo. El chico no se quedo atrás y la tomó por la cintura haciendo el beso más apasionado y acercándola a él.

Se separaron por pocos momentos para volver a tomar aire. Las mejillas de la chica no estaban rojas por el baño que acababa de tomar, si no por la vergüenza que acababa de pasar, ¿o pudo haber sido otra cosa?

Maka, al abrir la boca para decirle algo al chico, fue casi como una petición o una entrada para él. Se aprovecho de su inocencia y la uso. Soul la había vuelto a besar pero esta vez de una forma diferente. Esta vez no tocaban sus labios, si no que en esta ocasión introdujo su lengua dentro de la boca virgen de la chica. Jugo dentro de esta por un rato hasta que se aburrió, la había explorado ya por completo. Ahora deseaba jugar con la lengua de su amiga. Ambas tuvieron contacto y así se mantuvieron por un rato hasta que Soul la sacó y la chica por fin pudo cerrar su boca.

El chico río un poco.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?- hizo un puchero sonrojándose más.

-¿Sabes? Tú sabor es mejor al de esas malditas almas.

No sabía como tomarlo, como un cumplido o como una ofensa. Solo lo ignoró y se dejo llevar.

El chico la había nuevamente tomado por la cintura, cargándola un poco hasta llevarla hacia la cama y tirarla sobre esta. Por un rato más siguieron besándose, acariciándose, amándose el uno al otro hasta que llegó el momento de la nueva diversión. Era hora de pasar al segundo nivel.

Soul acomodo las piernas de la chica entre las de él, separándose un poco para admirar por última vez ese cuerpo vestido y que ahora, estaba a punto de ser despojado de ellas.

Sin tener cuidado alguno, tomo la toalla de la esquina salida y se la arrebató. Se quedo callado. Para su gran sorpresa, esta SI traía ropa debajo de la toalla; pero, estas eran interiores, intimas. Se enojó y como único recurso para desahogarse fue lamer y morder su cuerpo, jugando un poco más con esta. Comenzó con su cuello. Se sorprendió al apenas morderle un poco. Su técnica había soltado un gemido. No de dolor, si no de placer. Lo estaba disfrutando al igual que él, y no se detendría hasta hacer esta joven virgen suya.

El cuello le sabía a caramelo, uno suave y dulce. Uno que solo una vez en la vida podría ser probado. Así que lo iba a disfrutar hasta terminárselo.

Poco a poco comenzó a pasar por los hombros, lamiendo cada lugar de su suave piel. Maka cada vez no dejaba de gemir y respirar agitadamente. Se sentía tan bien, pensaba esta.}

Cuando Soul llego a la sección de los planos pechos de la chica, no le importo el tamaño, le levantó el bracier que se los tapaba, dejando los a plena vista. Ella nunca se percató de su acto, pero siguió así a cada rato más rebajándose de nivel hasta ese.

Todo en ella era delicioso. Sus labios, piel, pechos, todo por así resumirlo. Este sabor, sería difícil de olvidar. Cuando se alejara de esta jamás olvidaría su olor y mucho menos su sabor. No sabía como podía vivir alejado de estos.

Al sentirse estorbado por el bra, metió sus manos debajo de la espalda de la chica tratando de desabrocharlo ya que le tenía hartó. Al lograrlo no lo dudo y se lo quito sin antes consultarle.

Con una de sus manos, tomó uno de los senos de la chica y comenzó a masajearlo y al otro, lo metió a su boca y con su lengua no dejaba de saborear el busto de esta. Solo pocos segundos pasaron antes de que Maka sintiera algo húmedo debajo de esta y no pasó mucho tampoco para que Soul se diera cuenta de que sus pezones se estaban endureciendo.

-Maka, tú…- se quedo sombrado por lo que estaba pasando en esos momentos.

-…- no habló por la vergüenza que tenía. Aún no llegaban ni al climax y esta ya había experimentado su primer orgasmo. El solo sonrió. Se levantó un poco y la beso nuevamente en sus labios, haciendo que esta recuperara nuevamente la confianza en el albino.

Se estaban ambos excitando antes de tiempo, y lo peor para Soul, era que sentía un pequeño dolor dentro de su apretado pantalón. Debía soportarlo hasta que llegase el momento de hacer su ya a la chica, debía aguantar un poco más.

Maka, al notar la mueca de dolor de su amigo, solo pudo sonreír un poco. ¿Qué diablos le estaba pasando? Desde hace cuanto le gustaba tener sexo con alguien, aún así fuese su primera vez experimentándolo.

-Soul…- le llamó. –E-esto es muy injusto…

Allí todo se acabo. Al oír esas palabras de la rubia se detuvo por completo. Eso se refería a que…el la estaba violando sin preguntarle ates si era eso lo que deseaba.

-Maka yo no…

-Tú te estas aprovechando de mí quitándome todo y yo no te he quitado nada…- se burló. Soul se había asustado por un momento ante las palabras de la chica, pero ahora al notar que estaba solo burlándose de el, algo le decía que esta noche iba a ser muy larga y duradera. Se separó de ella, dejando que esta se sentara frente a él. Maka le tomó por un momento desprevenido y lo tiró ahora a el a la cama. Ella estado sobre el.

Lo beso apasionadamente mientras que sus manos se encargaban de despojarle de la playera que traía puesta. Cuando la tenía por los hombros, se separó un poco de este para poder quitársela por completo. Dejando a la vista sus pectorales y la horrible cicatriz que esta le había causado en la batalla contra Chrona y Ragnarock.

Lo bueno era que ya lo había superado y ya no entristecía tanto al verla, solo podía tocarla y sentir como era. Soul disfrutaba el tacto de la chica sobre su cuerpo, ahora le tocaba a el disfrutar lo mismo pero esperaba que esta le brindará un poco más de placer. Ahora el se estaba volviendo un loco maniático amante del sexo y cuando se separaran, ¿Quién sería su juguete sexual? No debía de pensar así sobre Maka ya que ella era su gran amiga aunque…no siempre se podía pensar lo mismo de ella.

Sumido en sus pensamientos, nunca se percató del cuando maka había abierto la cremallera de su pantalón, desabrochándolo y dejando a plena vista lo que no quería que ella viera hasta que el momento llegara, pero sus emociones hicieron que este se olvidara de ello. Siendo lo más importante en ese momento. Su erección ahora podía ser admirada por la rubia.

Se quedo pasmada al ver eso, esa cosa que salía del pantalón de Soul, esa cosa que…pronto estaría dentro de ella. Estaba más que asustada ya que esta iba a ser su primera vez teniendo relaciones con alguien y eso no quitaba el hecho de que ella todavía era virgen y…no debía de pensar todavía en eso.

Seguía mirando esa cosa que era el "miembro" de su camarada. Trago fuertemente antes de comenzar con lo que sus neuronas le estaban diciendo que hiciera. Lo tomó con la mano y poco a poco, despacio, comenzó a frotarlo. Arriba y abajo, abajo y arriba. Así fue sucesivamente. No sabía si lo que estaba haciendo le doliera a Soul, pero por lo contrario, lo estaba disfrutando al máximo. Gemía, le llamaba por su nombre, gritaba de placer. Ella por igual, nunca creyó al chico cool del Shibusen rebajarse hasta ese nivel.

-Ahora con la boca…- fue un simple susurro, pero pudo escucharlo a la perfección. La voz de Soul fue tan sensual que ella no pudo negarse a su petición. Se acomodo bien y…metió el miembro del chico a su boca. Hizo lo mismo que la vez pasado, pero hubo veces que se detenía para poder lamerlo y saborearlo.

Por tanta excitación que sentía, Soul también había llegado a su limite y no lo soportaba. Iba a venirse dentro de la boca de Albarn. Se le olvido decirle y se vino. Maka se separó un poco de el ante ese acto. Soul al verla, la vio con un poco de liquido blanco recorrer su boca como algunas partes de su cara. Se escucho el tragar de su saliva. Se había tomando todo el semen que había salido de su miembro y al parecer, le había sabido rico a la chica.

-Maka, yo…- ¿Cómo decirlo? –Ya no lo soporto y…quiero hacerte mía.

Para ella, esa fue una gran sorpresa y no pudo evitar sonreírle. Soul, para terminar de una vez por todas con su tortura metal, le quito a la chica sus bragas que eran sus últimas prendas y se acomodo en su entrepierna. Tomando posición para poder entrar.

-¿Va a dolor?-

-Un poco, pero si confías en mi pasara en pocos segundos.

Al decirle eso ella se llenó de una nueva confianza y solo le sonrió. Dando le el permiso de continuar con sus deseos.

Con mucho cuidado, fue metiendo con gran lentitud su miembro a la intimidad de la chica. Estaba abrazo un poco a Soul encajándole sus uñas del dolor que estaba sintiendo. El arma, al sentir una pared, sin mucha brutalidad término de meterse dentro de ella, escuchado un gran gemido de dolor por parte de esta. Soul le miró a sus ojos llenos de lágrimas y le beso la mejilla. Le dio a entender que no estaba sola y que el estaría siempre a su lado.

Al estar completamente adentro. Comenzó a moverse con gran lentitud esperando a que el dolor de esta se pasará. Pocos segundos después, Maka no gemía de dolor, si no te placer y teniendo ganas de más. Ambos se estaban volviendo locos, locos de amor.

Las embestidas se hicieron cada vez más rápidas y brutales para ella, pero le gustaban demasiado. La hora ya estaba llegando, cuando ambos estaban a punto de sentir el orgasmo y llegar al climax, dónde la noche de sexo, lujuria y placer por fin terminaría.

Al llegar a esta, ambos gritaron el nombre de cada uno:

-¡MAKA!

-¡SOUL!

Allí termino todo. Cuando llegará el amanecer, ambos tendrían que separarse y jamás podrían volverse a ver.

Su última misión juntos.

Su última noche de placer…

_-Siempre te recordaré…nunca olvidaré lo que me hiciste sentir…perdóname por haberte obligado a hacer algo que no deseabas pero sabíamos que era lo mejor. Te amaré por toda mi vida, Soul-_

Maka…

_-Eres una de las pocas mujeres en las que logre confiar como yo fui uno de los pocos hombres en los que confiaste por igual. Esta es nuestra última noche y por eso he decidido darte esta despedida. Te quiero, no. Te amo Maka, desde que nos conocimos en esa noche, siempre te ame y jamás dejaré de sentir eso por ti-_

Soul…

_**-Dejemos llevarnos por nuestras emociones para poder decirnos el uno al otro lo mucho que nos amamos y que nunca deseamos separarnos…-**_

_**-Nunca olvidaré esta noche contigo ya que tus marcas y tu aroma se han impregnado a mi piel…**_

_**-Recuerda esto…Te Amo con todo mi Corazón…- **_Este fic es por S.V y la cosa. Espero que les haya gustado más que a mí, ya que me dio miedo lo que escribi. Por cierto, desearía decirle algo a los lectores del fic de "Alfo sin Razón", me ha coutivado bastante el lemmon y mi imaginación que existe la posibilidad que también, osea SI, tenga lemmon.

* * *

Gracias por leer y si desean matarme por trauma emocional, adelante. Pueden acerlo. Por cierto:

-!JURO QUE LOS DEMANRAE A TODOS LOS LECTORES POR ESTARME TENIENDO 5 HORAS PEGADA AL MONITOR ESCIRIENDO ESTO! !INCLUSO LES APUESTO QUE MAÑANA NI PODRE LEVANTAR LOS BRAZOS DE TAN CANSADOS QUE LOS SIENTO!!-

Favor de Comentar, XD!

Perdiendo aquí el resto del fic para lograr hacer las 6,000 palabras. Así que ignoren esto ya que no tiene nada que ver con el fic.

Waahhh! estoy suoer cansada, bueno...ehmm...creo que este fic ya termina aqui. Espero algún día poder hacer otro lemmon de otra pareja, solo diganme cual y trataré. Por cierto, favor de perdonarme las faltas de ortografía, soy un tando descuidada...Xb


End file.
